Le retour aux sources
by MorganaArthur
Summary: Serena Van der Woodsen est de retour dans l'Upper East Side ! Comment je le sais? Une mystérieuse blogueuse qui s'appelle gossip girl vient de naitre ! Et Attention Gossip Girl est plus déchainée que jamais...
1. Chapitre 1

Le retour aux sources ma fiction sur Gossip Girl :

_**Chapitre 1 : Le retour**_

Hello jeunesse dorée de Manhattan ici Gossip Girl ! Celle qui révélera au grand jour ce que l'élite New-Yorkaise se donne et se donnera tant de mal a cacher ! Vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi j'enquête et je suivrais le moindre de vos faits et mouvements ! Alors attention a vous !

XoXo Gossip Girl

« Qui c'est cette Gossip Girl ? » s'exclama Blair en regardant le message sur son portable

« Aucune idée mais je sens quelle va faire des ravages ! » s'exclama Nate son petit-ami

En effet Monsieur Archibald vous avez bien des soucis à vous faire ! Car quand je tien une info je ne la lâche jamais ! Vous voulez une preuve ? Une de mes détectives vient de m'envoyer un message ! Et devinez quoi ? Serena Van der Woodsen est de retour ! Et si vous voulez mon avis cela risque de causez pas mal de dégât ! Alors ? Que pensez-vous de mes services ? Info envoyée !

« Oh mon dieu ! » dit Blair en regardant la première bombe que venais de lancé GG

« Qui a-t-il ? » dit Nate en s'approchant de sa petite amie

« Rien ! » lui répondit cette dernière en verrouillant son portable

Pendant ce temps en gare de Grand Central Serena pris un taxi. Elle se dirigea vers son hôtel mais vit en passant près de celui de sa meilleure amie du monde et décida de passée lui dire bonjour. Elle monta. Pendant ce temps Blair a l'étage la vit et rejoignis Nate qui discutait avec son meilleur ami : Chuck Bass.

« Nate je peux te parlé deux secondes s'il te plait ? »dit-elle en s'approchant d'eux « En privé »rajouta-elle en voyant le regard de Chuck

« Vas-y Archibald ! Je ne vais pas bougé de ma place ! A tout a l'heure ma belle ! »

« Oh Chuck ça va ! Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça ok ? »Lui répondit Blair

Elle eut en réponse un simple rire de ça part. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en compagnie de son petit ami et ferma la porte derrière. Miss Van der Woodsen se décida a pointé son nez juste a ce moment-la !

Elle commença a faire le tour et tomba sur….Mister Chuck Bass ! A ce moment la elle fit tout pour l'évité….

Quand avez vous pensez?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Les retrouvailles

Voici le chapitre 2 pour les retrouvailles tant attendu a la petite fête de Blair….

« Alors Serena , on est de retour ? Et on ne dit même pas bonjour ? Surtout a moi ? Le beau goss de la fête ? » lui dit Chuck l'ayant remarquée

**Le Bass tu veut dire ?**

« Oh Chuck je ne t'avais pas vue ! Mais ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! » mentit-elle

« Oui c'est ça , c'est ça….Qu'est ce que tu fait de retour ? Loin de là l'idée que ça me dérange au contraire on va s'amusés maintenant… »

**Oui , Serena on se pose tous cette question !**

« Dit tu n'aurais pas vu Blair ? » tentant d'échappée a la conversation

**Désolé Chuck mais sais pas aujourd'hui qu'on en connaitra la raison…**

« Elle est dans la chambre occupée avec son petit ami…en veut tu les détails ? » enchanté de la tournure de la discussion

« Ça ira merci ! »

Elle se prépara a partir en direction de cette foutue chambre quand Chuck la retint par le bras.

« Ou va tu ma belle ? »

« Voir Blair ! »

« Pour lui dire quoi ? Que tu est de retour ou autre chose qui c'est ! »

**C'est moi ou Bass tien une info croustillante ?**

« Tu entend quoi par autre chose ? »

« On le verra un autre jour , dans ma chambre d'hôtel si tu veut ! Tu connais toujours le chemin de mon hôtel n'est ce pas ? »

« Je viendrais te rendre visite d'accord…maintenant si tu veut bien j'ai des affaires a réglées ! A tout a l'heure ! »

Il se contenta de faire son sourire machiavélique qui voulait tout dire : un mauvais coup pour le Bass et la belle blonde.

Elle se dirigea donc en quête de « the chambre » mais tomba sur sa mère qui discutait , ironie du sort , avec la mère de Blair , Eleanor Waldorf tandis que un peu plus éloigné se tenaient les parents de Nate , Le Capitaine et Anne Archibald en compagnie de Bart Bass le père de Chuck.

« Oh Serena ma chérie ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! » dit sa mère la serrant dans ses bras

« Moi aussi ! »

« Heureuse de te revoir Serena ! Attends je vais appelée Blair ! »

**Là ça devient interessant….c'est ce que dirais Chuck en tout cas ! **

A peine Serena eu dit un mot qu'Eleanor criait dans tout l'appartement :

« Blair ! Serena est là ! »

« Serena est là ? » s'exclama Nate a l'étage

**Ça t'étonne tant que ça ? T'est bien interessé dit donc…**

« Ce n'est pas important…et puis de toute façon elle est en pensionnat tu le sais très bien ! »

« Tu n'a pas envie de la revoir ? »

« Si bien sur que si mais… »

**Mais quoi ?**

« J'en rêve… » rajouta elle voyant Nate quitté la chambre

Il croisa Serena qui lui sourit.

« Hey Nate ! »

« Salut ! Mais dit t'était pas en pensionnat ! »

« Si mais j'ai pu rentrée plus tôt… »

« Et on en est tous heureux… » dit Chuck arrivant vers eux

« Chuck ! Tu sais que tu m'avais manquée… » dit Blair arrivant a son tour

« Tu me racontera hein Nate ? » lui faisant un clin d'œil

Blair poussa les garçons et s'avança vers Serena.

« Pourquoi t'est là ? »

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir ! »

« Je renouvelle : pourquoi tu est la ? »

« Si ce n'est que ça je m'en vais il y a pas de soucis ! »

Le ton commençait a haussé quand Nate intervint

« Bon ça suffit maintenant ! »

Il se plaça entre les deux histoires qu'elle ne commencent pas a se donnés des gifles.

« J'y vais Blair ! Oh et réfléchis pendant que tu y est ! ça t'est pas venue a l'idée que tout le monde ici me manquait ? »

« Pas une seule fois car on a reçu aucune lettre , rien , le vide intersidérale ! Alors non je comprend pas ! »

« Et bas reste dans tes réflexions ! A demain au lycée ! »

Elle prit les escaliers alors que tout le monde était sidérés du comportement de Blair…

Quand avait vous pensez? Ils seront plus long a l'avenir !


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici pour vous le chapitre 3 de ma fiction Gossip Girl ! Bonne lecture ! **

Chapitre 3 : Retour au lycée ! (Partie 1)

Bonjour l'Upper East Side , ici Gossip Girl ! Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne rentrée ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je serais toujours là, fidèle au poste ! XoXo Gossip Girl

Serena avait quittée son hôtel un peu plus tôt pour aller chez le coiffeur (il ne faut rien négligé c'est la rentrée !). En revenant elle vit au pied de son hôtel….je vous laisse devinés !

Pendant ce temps, Blair mettait son plus beau vernis, s'habilla dans l'uniforme du lycée (mais toujours avec sa touche personnelle), se maquilla et enfin mit dans ses cheveux un magnifique sert-tête. Isa et Katy, ces deux nouvelles amies venaient d'arrivées dans sa chambre.

« Bonjour les filles comment allez-vous ? » dit Blair tout en pofinant son maquillage

« Bien mais c'est à toi qui faut demander ça ! On a apprise la nouvelle….ça va allée ? » Demanda Isa

« Je vais bien ! Je pense que ça ira…ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue…et en plus elle est partie du jour au lendemain sans rien me dire à moi….sa meilleure amie ! »

« Je comprends ça du être terrible ! »lui dit Katy compatissante

**Comment peux-tu savoir ? Tu l'as déjà vécu ?**

« Bon les filles faut peut-être qu'on y aille, on va être en retard sinon ! » prévint Isa

« C'est parti les filles ! Vive la rentrée ! » Dit Blair toute joyeuse

Pendant ce là, un peu plus loin dans un autre hôtel, Chuck venait de s'éveiller en compagnie d'une blonde et d'une brune couchée dans son lit.

**Ça vous étonne de lui ? ****C'est Chuck…..Chuck Bass quoi!**

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles ! Je serais bien resté plus longtemps en votre compagnie mais je vais devoir vous laissez ! Le lycée m'attend et si je n'y vais pas, je me prendrais comme chaque année, une heure de colle et je serais privé de tonnes de choses par mon père ! Alors si vous voulez, on se retrouve ce soir ! »

« On bouge pas, on t'attend ! » s'exclama une des filles

« L'attente sera longue , mais en vaudra la peine ! »

Chuck souria et partit ce changer pour finir par partir en cours.

**Si vous voulez mon avis , cette journée promet…**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Retour au lycée ! (Partie 2)

Serena était surprise...Pourquoi Nate était venu la voir?

"Salut Nate ! Euh qu'est ce que tu fais là?" demanda t-elle surprise

**Oui? Réponds !**

"Je...je voulais te parler !" dit il

**On t'écoute !**

"Je t'écoute !" dit elle simplement

"Pourquoi es-tu partie il y a 5ans maitenant dit moi? Après sa , Blair n'a pas arrêtée de pleurer et de répéter constamment les même questions , quand a Chuck...c'était lui quoi et moi j'étais dans l'incompréhension totale Serena ! J'étais comme Blair !" dit il

"Nate je suis désolée mais...mais il fallait tout simplement que je parte , je devais changer d'air , quitte à tout perdre !" avouait-elle

"Pourquoi?" demanda t-il toujours perdu

"Depuis tu-sais-quoi ! Je n'ai pas arrêtée d'y penser , jour et nuit sa me hantait Nate ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je...ont je veut dire , pourquoi nous avions fait sa à B. donc je suis partie , j'ai réfléchie et décidée qu'elle n'en serais jamais rien , personne n'en serais jamais rien c'est comme sa et pas autrement ! Si quelqu'un le sait un jour nous sommes foutus tu m'entends Nate là? Alors fait en de même s'il te plait , fait comme moi ! Sinon tu signe notre fin , a tout les deux !" expliquais Serena

**Et un secret , un !**

"Bon okay je , je vois ! Allez on y va , sinon ils vont se posés des questions...Je t'emmène?" dit il simplement

"Okay je veux bien , merci !" dit elle simplement

B. pris son portable , composant le numéro de Nate :

"Oui?" répondis ce dernier

"Oui c'est moi ! Je peux savoir où tu est exactement?" demanda t-elle

"Je...j'arrive ! J'ai pris Serena sur le passage mais on est sur la bonne voie là !" dit il

Le visage de B. pâli soudainement...

"D'accord..." balbutia t-elle

Puis , il raccrocha.

"Elle va me le payé très cher !" dit elle croisant ces deux amies.

"Serena?" s'exclamèrent ces dernières


End file.
